1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to package structures, and, more particularly, to a package structure having an electromagnetic shielding function, and a related method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid growth in electronic industry, several packaging types of electronic products have been developed. Several semiconductor packages are configured to have a shielding function in order to prevent electromagnetic interference (EMI).
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional RF module 1 is fabricated by electrically connecting a plurality of semiconductor components 11a and 11b to a substrate 10, forming an encapsulant 12 such as epoxy resin that encapsulates the semiconductor components 11a and 11b and the substrate 10, and forming a metal thin film 13 covering the encapsulant 12. The encapsulant 12 protects the semiconductor components 11a and 11b and the substrate 10 from external damages, such as moist or contaminants, and the metal thin film 13 shields the semiconductor components 11a and 11b from EMI.
As shown in FIG. 2, another conventional RF module 2 has a shielding layer 23 around a periphery thereof to prevent electromagnetic interferences from occurring between the RF module 2 and another module.
However, though the conventional RF modules 1 and 2 are shielded from external EMI through a metal material such as the metal thin film 13 that covers the periphery thereof, EMI still occurs among the inner semiconductor components 11a and 11b. 
Hence, there is an urgent need for solving the prior art problems.